Cross-Country Drunks
by NoSoundJustWords
Summary: Because of course, Korra and Mako couldn't fight like normal couples. No, they had to magically cross the country, bug Jinora, then come in the way of Jinora's happily ever after too. Or, Bolin and Jinora love Korra and Mako, but don't love drunk Korra and Mako. / Bolin/Jinora


**Hello, lovely people! I'm not so sure this story turned out very well, but I was rather pleased with the beginning. All mistakes are mine, the characters, however, are not. I own nothing, let that be your disclaimer.**

**So I would also love reviews for this. Just, you know, if you can. They're very much appreciated and mean the world to me. 3 **

Jinora is very, _very_ alarmed when a drunken Avatar falls into her tiny little apartment. Especially since her apartment is in Ba Sing Se, near the university. And _especially_ because Korra lives in an apartment in the university near _Republic City_.

"_What._" She hisses quietly as she scrambles to get Korra in and close the door before nosy, nosy Skoochy can somehow turn this into a situation to hit on her, again.

"Mako dun' love me no more!" Korra wails, falling into the younger girl's arms. Jinora sighs and drags Korra to the couch, narrowly missing the bottle that Korra waves around. Jinora grabs the bottle and sets it on the table.

"So you decided to cross a country?" she retorts back, sharply. Spirits, she cannot deal with this right now, she has a test in Earthbender Legacy tomorrow and even though Bolin teaches the class she can't fail it. Or maybe, she can't fail the test because Bolin teaches it. Something like that.

Korra blinks at her and starts _crying_.

"Jinora dun' love me more too?" the Avatar cries, her lip trembling as her eyes get watery. Jinora's eyes widen and she launches herself at the girl and starts making soothing noises, reassuring Korra that she loves her very, very much, and there is no need to _wail_ about it. (Though right now the feeling the airbender has is a little less loving and a lot more murderous.)

Korra stops crying very abruptly and sits up.

"What?" Jinora asks, alarmed at the sudden change.

"I forgot to close my portal!" Korra hisses.

"Your what?" Jinora asks, bemused.

"My portal! It's how I got here! I need to lock it before the bison gets my portal" Korra says, scrambling up, her words surprisingly clear. Jinora gives a cry and pushes Korra back down.

"Oh no you don't." Jinora says firmly. "You're going to stay here, I'm sure your…er…portal…is, um…self-locking!" she finishes, beaming. Korra beams back, apparently satisfied.

"Just like Mako." She says, nodding her head, and Jinora is back to square one (square one being Mako). She can feel a headache growing, pounding away at her remaining sanity. She sits up. No, that's actual pounding, on her door. Oh, Agni, is that Skoochy? She may just break his heart today, she thinks grimly, she will not deal with him right now.

But, as it turns out, she doesn't have to deal with Skoochy, because the person that falls through her door is a very drunk, very sad, Mako. Who's _also_ supposed to be across the country. Like his equally drunk girlfriend.

She's _totally _going to fail her test tomorrow.

She doesn't fail the test.

What she does do, however, is turn in the (perfect) test early and put her head down on her desk, intending to just doze for ten minutes and then leave once Bolin dismisses them. This turns into her sleeping for over an hour, waking up to Bolin gently shaking her shoulder.

"Jin." He says as she blinks up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Class has been over for an hour." Jinora shoots up in her seat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she cries, stuffing her things in her satchel and hurriedly fixing her hair. "I have, I have…" she trails off.

"No more classes today." Bolin helpfully supplies.

"Ah." Jinora says, sitting down again.

"So." Bolin smiles at her, and butterflies flitter around in her stomach as she smiles back at him. "Want to go get some tea at The Jasmine Dragon?" he says, his voice lowering as he reaches over and lightly traces designs over her arm. She shivers pleasantly.

"Bo." She says, a fuzzy feeling in her stomach, about to agree. They kissed last week, and she's been waiting for him to ask her on a date. "Is that a date I hear?"

"Mm-hmm." He says, and his green, green eyes sparkle at her. She flicks his nose and stands up, about to grab his arm and skip out of the classroom, when reality crashes back down.

"Bo, I can't." she says, turning back to him with an apologetic look on her face. He looks absolutely _crushed_ and she wants to cry. He starts to babble before she can tell him some important things.

"Why? Is it because of the age difference? It doesn't matter, Jin, I swear. Six years isn't that much! I even talked to Mako and he said your parents –"

"Exactly!" she bursts out. Bolin stares at her.

"Mako." She begins, but Bolin cuts her off with a look of incredulity.

"You like _Mako_?" he asks. He looks hurt now, and she huffs exasperatedly.

"Bolin!" she yells. "Mako is your brother and your brother fell asleep in my apartment last night drunk!"

Bolin stares at her, blinking.

Jinora stares back.

Bolin waits for her to take it back.

Jinora doesn't.

Bolin exhales hard.

"Yeah, no, I can't say I understand that." He says finally. "Isn't Mako in Republic City with Korra?" he asks, his face scrunched up in confusion. It's adorable, and Jinora decides she needs to tell him that.

"You look adorable right now." She confides in him. He blushes as she continues on with blowing Bolin's mind. "Now, you know how you said Mako lives with Korra…" she says. Bolin stares at her.

"No." he says.

"Yes." She responds back. "I have a drunken Avatar too."

To say Bolin is irritated is an understatement.

Poor Korra and Mako are nursing their hangovers when Bolin barges in and starts shouting at them, asking them why they can't fight like _normal_ couples instead of fighting _cross-country_. Jinora skips in after Bolin, smiling, feeling a little sorry for the drunk pair but not too sorry. They did, after all, decide to fight in her apartment. Drunk.

Still, she's not a peace-loving airbender for nothing, so she tugs Bolin away and tells him that shouting may or may not accomplish anything. Then she herself turns on the tired gazes of Korra and Mako.

"Explanations." She demands. "Now." Korra smiles sheepishly.

"I got drunk." She says. Mako snorts, and Korra glares at him. "In my defense, so did you!" she says accusingly. Jinora intervenes before anything can happen.

"Yes, I gathered you were both drunk last night when you both started to throw yourselves on me and called me Avatar Aang."She says, fondly exasperated. Korra perks up.

"Really?" she says. "Was it funny?"

"Korra!" Mako says, scandalized.

"You never have any fun with yourself." Korra pouts prettily. Jinora sighs and massages her temples. Bolin notices and rests his hand comfortingly on Jinora's shoulder. The warmth of his hand burns through her shirt and the fuzzy feeling is back, in full swing.

"Well, I tried to have fun last night, like you said, and look where that ended us up at!" Mako yells, frustrated. "You never take anything seriously!"

"Seriously, this argument again?" Bolin whispers to Jinora, amused. Jinora smiles at him. Meanwhile, Korra and Mako argue on like they're _not_ mysteriously in another city across the country, and they're _not_ in Jinora's apartment.

"You take everything too seriously! Live a little!"  
"You're the Avatar, Korra, you can't just throw that away!"

"I'm not! Spirits, Mako, I still fight crime and unrest and keep the balance and all that! The rest of the time, can't I just live a little?"

"Your idea of 'live a little' got us both a _lot_ drunk!"

"Tea is starting to sound really good right now." Jinora whispers morosely to Bolin. He nods.

"Maybe we can slip out with our awesome ninja skills." Bolin whispers back.

"_Bo_."

"_Jin._"

"We can't just leave them like this." Jinora says fondly. She frowns and rearranges her feelings towards them from fond to hate as the yelling gets louder.

"YOU'RE SO BORING MAKO!"

"OH, I GUESS I SHOULD BE MORE LIKE YOU?"

"YEAH, MAYB E YOU SHOULD!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE ME THE WAY I AM?" Mako finally brings the shouting match to a stop, as he and Korra stare at each other.

"Why can't you?" Korra counters in a softer tone, with a knowing look in her eyes. Mako exhales and moves closer to Korra and then _all of a sudden they're sticking their tongues down each other's throats and that is not okay._

"HEY, NO, STOP, THAT'S NOT OKAY." Jinora hears herself yelling. Mako, Korra, and even Bolin turn to stare at her in surprise, but Jinora goes on, undeterred. "You can't just show up and ruin _my_ romance just to fix _yours._ I was going to go on a date! Before I dragged myself over here to take care of your sorry, hungover butts! And now you have the nerve to kiss each other senseless when I couldn't kiss Bo because I had to come to see you guys! No!" Jinora yells, stomping her foot. Mako blinks at her while Korra slowly grins.

"You and Bo are going on a _date_?" she squeals. Bolin nods, shooting a small smile at Jinora.

"That's all you got out of that?" Jinora says. "Speaking of getting things, how did you _get_ here?" she frowns, still confused.

"Oh, that." Mako waves a hand dismissively. "We got a break early so we decided to take a road trip and meet you guys in Ba Sing Se. We stopped for dinner, and then alcohol, and then…your apartment."

"Oh." Jinora says. She breathes out and looks up at Mako and Korra.

"You two are the worst _ever_." She says. "I will _never_ understand your relationship. Right now, I'm going to pretend none of this ever happened and go on a date – finally! – with my lovely, soon-to-be-boyfriend, Bolin." Bolin takes her hand and they walk to the door.

"I like this in control Jinora too." He says, smiling. His eyes crinkle up and she feels the butterflies start up again. She blushes. "Oh, there's my usual shy Jinora." She laughs and they're about to step outside when she hears Korra whispering – or what Korra _thinks_ passes for whispering – to Mako.

"Mako, we should follow them and chaperone them!"

"Good idea, Korra."

"Korra!" Jinora shrieks. "I'm twenty."

"But!" Korra starts to whine. "Bolin's twenty six! Who knows what sort of thing's he'll do to you!" Jinora stomps her foot again. This is turning into a bad habit, and probably not helping her cause either.

"Only holding hands is allowed at this stage in your relationship." Mako says sternly, shaking his finger. "No funny business." Jinora pouts.

"You too, Mak-" Jinora never finishes the very clever retort she was about to give because Bolin, apparently done waiting, grabs her waist and pulls her in, pressing his lips to hers. Jinora sighs in happiness and winds her arms around his neck, reveling in the sensations and feelings. The kiss is sweet, full of promise for the future.

"Well." Jinora says, dazed and breathless after Bolin finally pulls away. "I suppose tea can wait." Then Bolin looks in to see Korra and Mako all over each other, and Jinora follows his gaze and frowns.

"Crazy idiots." She mutters. "Then again, tea sounds great!"


End file.
